creationfandomcom-20200215-history
List of things busted by Drillimation Studios
This is a complete list of doujinshi content that got shot down by Drillimation Studios and their lawyers thanks to a cease and desist letter. In the Drillimation world, fandom comes in all shapes and sizes. It starts with a poster on the player's wall, buying figurines, and memorizing every quote from the game. Sometimes indie game developers build their own versions based on the original I.P. Of course this does not always fare well with the Drillimation license. Doujin games ''Lucky Star: Reloaded and Remastered'' In 2011, in honor of the 30th anniversary of the franchise, developers from Purdue University in West Lafayette, Indiana created a 3D voxel version of the original 1987 Lucky Star. It was playable in the player's browser via the power of JavaScript and WebGL. A few days later, the game was pulled from Purdue's website due to a DMCA complaint made by Drillimation Studios, saying that "the game copies the assets of the original game and allows players to play an unauthorized copy of the game". ''Mr. Driller Drill Spirits HD'' In the summer of 2015, an independent game developer from Seattle, Washington recreated the first stage of Mr. Driller Drill Spirits (known as Mr. Driller 64 on the N64) in HD using the Unity game engine. It was playable in the player's browser via the power of HTML5 and WebGL. It didn't last long, when Drillimation Studios sent a cease and desist letter to CloudFlare, the hosting provider of the game. It didn't take too long for the game to be pulled offline. ''Touhou Pangaea: The Insanity'' Touhou Pangaea: The Insanity is a series of very difficult stages and bosses of the Driller Engine 2 Era made by YouTuber PangaeaPanga from Rocky Hill, Connecticut, all of which he made through a ROM hack of Touhou 7: Perfect Cherry Blossom. The whole game took him around a year to make and beat, and even hosted the ROM on his website. In September 2015, the ROM was removed from his website due to a DMCA complaint made by Nintendo regarding his hacked Super Mario World levels, as well as Touhou Pangaea: The Insanity. The takedown eventually lead to Alex Tan v. Drillimation Studios California, where game publishers need to consider fair use before allowing ROM hacks of Drillimation games to be made. ''Touhou Reiiden: Highly Responsive to Prayers Lunatic Edition'' In 2008, a group of students from Commack High School in Long Island, New York began working on a massive remake to the 1986 game Touhou Reiiden: Highly Responsive to Prayers. The remake included 25 levels per world, Marisa Kirisame, Sakuya Izayoi, and Sanae Kochiya being playable, and some new soundtracks. The game took four years to complete. Drillimation Studios didn't agree about this. Not only did they send a cease and desist letter, they also said that "the game is way too long to beat and is too difficult". Surprisingly, Team Shanghai Alice was doing a remake to the game, but was cancelled before it was released. Official games ''Lucky Star: Symphony of the Night ''Lucky Star: Symphony of the Night, known on the Nintendo 64 as Lucky Star 64, is the sixth game in the Lucky Star series of danmaku shooters. Released in 1997, Lucky Star: Symphony of the Night was the most pirated Drillimation game of all time. Around two months before the game was released in the United States, a hacker from Baton Rouge, Louisiana managed to get their copy early by hacking into Drillimation Studios' computer systems and copying the Windows version game files onto their computer. The hacker then played it, and leaked the spoilers on VidSpace. When Drillimation heard about this, Drillimation began using more anti-piracy measures to prevent hackers from cracking Driller Engine 3 games. Whenever a pirated Drillimation game is being played, it is restricted from having the player play on Drillimation Online for that particular game. ''Suishou no Dragon'' Suishou no Dragon, translated as The Crystal Dragon, is a graphic adventure visual novel game released exclusively on the Famicom Disk System by Square Enix. The game was planned for release in the United States in 1988, but was cancelled due to a DMCA complaint by Drillimation Studios California, claiming that some of the characters are knockoffs of Drillimation characters, including Konata Izumi, a recolored version of Kanata Izumi, and Susumu Hori on the cover. Many Japanese players were aware of the knockoff, while some had no idea. After Drillimation Studios Japan was notified about this, Drillimation took legal action against Square, claiming their content infringed on copyrights. The case was quickly dismissed, as this was covered under Fair Use. Businesses Blue Castle University Blue Castle University is a university located in Blue Castle, Republic of Guy. Every summer, the university has special "camps" for kids to enroll in. One camp involved teaching kids on how to make video games with a Driller Engine machine. Many of the assets within those machines are provided by the school themself. In the summer of 2000, one boy, who was ten years old, got annoyed by one of the provided sound effects. The sound effect, which was banned by the Guyish government in 1985, zoomaway.wav, was the source. The boy told the staff he wanted to leave, but was refused dismissal. An alternate turn he made was he went over and pulled the fire alarm initiation device, which caused a panic. The owner of the Phi Alpha Theta hall quickly told the staff and fire department that it was a false alarm and that there was no fire. Not only did Drillimation Studios send a cease and desist letter to the University of Blue Castle, the university was accused of violating the Zoomaway.wav Act of 1985. The indictment on the school caused a major overhaul among students resulting in Blue Castle University students to form Team Shinku alignments and trigger cyber wars against Drillimation Studios, which resulted in distributed denial of service attacks, raids in Mr. Driller Online, and website defacement with SQL injection. This costed Drillimation Studios a total of $500,000 in recovery charges. Susumu Takajima described the incident as "the most disgusting and shocking behaviors I've ever seen". FreeRide Games FreeRide games is a game service privately held in New York City, New York. It allows players to play the full versions of PC games for free with ads surrounding it (they can remove the ads for a small fee). In the summer of 2012, Drillimation noticed an influx of copies of the 2011 game Driller Engine Grand Prix 7 were sold with no revenue. Drillimation didn't agree about this, and in February 2013, Drillimation Studios notified their lawyers and took legal action against FreeRide for allowing players to download the full versions of Drillimation games for free. Drillimation states that video game piracy is harmful to the video game industry, as well as harming their subsidiaries such as Team Shanghai Alice and Edret Games. Sites that distribute pirated copies of Drillimation games have been a frequent target of the studio as long as The Drillimation Series has been around for, and several websites, including Megaupload, were places for pirated Drillimation games. M2 M2 is a movie and video game rental chain in the Republic of Guy. When customers would rent a Driller Engine game, they were given the original manual. Customers tended to lose or forget to return them, so M2 would make a copy just in case. Drillimation claimed that photocopying their manuals was a violation of copyright law and a big piracy issue. In September 2008, Drillimation Studios sued M2 over the case. M2 loses the case and was forced to write their own manuals instead.